The invention relates to a system for encoding Chinese characters by means of which Chinese characters can be fed into an electronic computer, telex or teleprinter machine or the like, and the system can also be used to index a Chinese directory.
Up to now, there are more than 400 methods for encoding Chinese characters including the method of encoding Chinese characters in numerical notation described and claimed in United Kingdom Patent No. 2 100 899, but only a few are workable. Generally speaking, there are five categories of systems for encoding and inputting Chinese characters.